


The Flames In My Eyes

by ArrowOlicityLover, PR_Olicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowOlicityLover/pseuds/ArrowOlicityLover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR_Olicity/pseuds/PR_Olicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are finally calm once more in Starling City - the Arrow is now considered a hero to the city, crime is down, people feel safe, and newly appointed Captain Lance calls off the Anti-Vigilante Task Force. Finally feeling relaxed, Oliver drops his guard and allows himself to be with someone he could really care about. But there's someone else - a new, young, charming man - vying for Felicity's affections. And he's just pulled Queens Consolidated out from under Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flames In My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So PR_Olicity and I got talking about Ray coming into Season 3 and how he'd work within the whole Olicity arc for the season and this fic came out... We're gonna alternate writing chapters, starting with PR_Olicity writing this one!

Felicity nearly trips and falls out of the elevator at Queen Consolidated. “Just great, Felicity. That’s exactly what Oliver needs right now. His EA getting a head injury before a big board meeting,” she mutters as she balances herself on her Christian Louboutin heels before fixing her skirt that rode up to her thighs from the near fall.

Oliver saw her stumble out of the elevator and breathed a sigh of relief when Felicity didn’t actually fall. He saw her fix her skirt and couldn’t help but ask himself if it was just him or were her dresses getting shorter? He could see more of her legs and it was killing him. He cursed himself constantly for not telling her that he meant it when he said he loved her.

“Are the board members here yet?” Felicity asked, interrupting Oliver’s thoughts.

Her royal blue dress and black heels were so striking. Oliver couldn’t help but stare at her for a few moments.

“Oliver?” Felicity said again, breaking his stare. Oliver snapped out of his Felicity trance and looked up into her beautiful blue eyes.

“Yes, the board members are here and waiting inside the conference room.” He replied, almost breathlessly.

“Oh! I’m so sorry I wasn’t here earlier. Traffic was terrible! Some people just don’t know how to drive!” Felicity explained. “I’ll go set up for the meeting and it will start soon.”

Felicity left to the conference room before Oliver could answer. He watched her walk away and had to snap out of it again. He was thinking about her a lot lately. Actually, it had been 5 months since their moment on the beach and all was quiet at home. Oliver had come home to a hero’s welcome instead of a task force to take him down. Quentin Lance was captain of the force and made the decision to turn the vigilante into a hero.

A hero? Oliver wasn’t sure how he felt about that title, but he would take it so he could have some peace after losing so much. He still hurt at the thought of what happened to his mother. He missed her so much and wished he hadn’t given her the cold shoulder for so long over something that seemed so small now.

Oliver had been thinking about Felicity a lot in the last five months. He noticed things he hadn’t noticed before, like her sweet smell and the way her hair bounced like a cloud. He also thought about what he said to her after she discovered he had slept with Isabel in Russia. He told her that because of the life he leads, he couldn’t be with someone he truly cares about. But maybe he could? Felicity looked so hurt that day. All he wanted to do was comfort her, but he kept his distance.

Recently, Oliver had started rethinking that comment. Given how things have settled down since he beat Slade, and that he was being hailed a hero by Starling City, maybe he could be with someone he truly cared about. But was that person Felicity? Did he have feelings for her or was it just lust due to the abundance of short skirts? All he knew was that he had never thought of another woman this way and he had never felt this way about anyone before either.

“Oliver, they are ready for you.” Felicity said, unbeknownst to her, interrupting Oliver’s thoughts about her.

“Okay. I will be right in.” Oliver answered. He watched Felicity walk back into the boardroom, take a seat and pull out her iPad. Oliver was going to go into this meeting, but he promised himself he would revisit this topic again and explore his possible feelings for Felicity.

Oliver seated himself in a leather chair beside Felicity so she could take notes as his EA. He saw 13 other worried and annoyed faces staring back at him. One of the faces at the table didn’t look concerned or worried at all. He was tall and seemed younger than most at the table, possibly around Oliver’s age. Oliver wondered who this guy was? He looked familiar, but Oliver met so many people, he couldn’t possibly remember them all.

“Oliver.” Felicity began, “I’d like you to meet Ray Palmer. Ray Palmer, this is Oliver Queen.”

Ray got up from his seat and extended his hand across the table to Oliver. “Oliver, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you. I was so sorry to hear about your mother’s death by the way.”

Oliver shook Ray’s hand while he analyzed him and tried to figure out where he knew him from. “Thank you,” Oliver replied.

“Since that is out of the way, I’d like to get down to business. Please, Oliver. Take a seat.” said Ray. “This meeting has come to order, and the first order of business is my announcement,” he continued.

“What announcement?” Oliver interrupted. “I never received an agenda for this meeting.”

“I apologize. My receptionist must have forgotten to send it to you. Well my announcement is that I bought Queen Consolidated yesterday and, effective immediately, I am changing the name to Palmer Industries.” Ray announced.

“ _What?!_ My lawyers told me we were still in probate with my mother’s estate and that includes Queen Consolidated. This can’t be true! My mother’s dream was for me to take my place in this company!” Oliver pleaded.

“Sorry Oliver, it’s true. Your company has been hemorrhaging money for quite some time with all the destruction and turmoil it went through. It was either I buy the company as a whole and change the company name for PR, or it gets bought by sharks circling for it and sold off piece by piece.”

Felicity was on the phone and passed it to Oliver. “The lawyers are on the phone. They want to speak to you.”

Oliver took the phone and left the room. Felicity requested a short recess due to the news and Ray agreed. Felicity left to find Oliver and Ray watched her go after him.

“You told me we were still in probate with my mother’s estate! How can this be?” Oliver paused, waiting for a response. “So there is nothing that we can do? My family’s company is…… gone?” Oliver asked, impatiently listening to the response from the other end of the call. “Well thanks for nothing, Pat. You’re all fired!” Oliver hung up the phone and threw it down on his desk.

“Oliver, that was my phone,” Felicity said in a soft, fearful voice. “You know….. that’s fine. I was due for an upgrade anyways.”

“I’m sorry Felicity, I will buy you a new one.”

“How can you buy me a new phone when all of your accounts are frozen?” Felicity asked.

“Apparently my team of lawyers managed to separate the mansion, the club and both mine and Thea’s trust funds from the company in the sale. So, basically, I’m not homeless, but I failed my mother.”

Oliver went back into the board room and Felicity went in after him. She was shocked when Oliver didn’t sit back down at the table. Instead, he grabbed his briefcase. “Well it appears that there is no need for me to be here. I hope you are successful with Palm Tree Operations, Ray.”

“Uh, that’s Palmer Industries Oli-” Ray started, but Oliver interrupted him.

“Yeah, whatever. Good luck with it all. Let’s go Felicity.” Oliver held the door open for Felicity. Felicity started to go through the door and Ray interrupted them.

“Just one moment, Oliver. Since Felicity was the EA for you when you were CEO of Queen Consolidated,” Ray started.

“Yes she was and now she’s not and we’re going. So if you’ll excuse us,” said Oliver.

“Well actually, you’re free to go wherever you want, but Felicity here is an EA for the CEO and that would be me now. So I need her to stay and take briefing notes for me.”

Felicity let out a little faint gasp, and she looked insulted.

Oliver went close to Felicity’s ear and whispered, “You can quit and come with me. Let’s go.”

Felicity looked at Oliver, then back at Ray and the rest of the board. “Well Oliver, I need this job to pay rent for my apartment, so I’m going to stay.”

Oliver grabbed Felicity’s wrist and slid his hand up her arm, sending a shiver down her spine. He pulled her close to his face and looked into her eyes with an urgency. “I need to talk to you about something important.”

“W-w-well i-it’s going to h-h-have to wait, Oliver,” Felicity stuttered. She was still shivering from Oliver’s touch as she pulled her arm out of his hand and tried to shake it off.

Oliver looked hurt, but he reluctantly agreed. “Okay. Well if you need to stay here, then I guess that’s fine. I need you to meet me later, though. You know where,” he whispered.

Oliver’s green eyes burned into hers. Then he went out the door and headed into the elevator. Felicity sat down and couldn’t stop shaking. Something felt different with him and she wondered what it could be.

*******************************

Oliver pulled up to the new lair and opened the door. When he came into the main room, he found Dig there. “Did you get everything I asked for?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, I did. These were not easy to get, Oliver,” Dig replied. “I am very happy you are _finally_ doing this though, so I would do anything to help you.”

“Thanks Dig. I don’t know what I would do without you. You should get home to Lyla, though. I’ll finish up here.”

“Okay I will. Good luck, man. You’re doing the right thing,” he says before leaving.

Oliver starts arranging things and moving other things around. As he looks at his watch, he figures the meeting would have to be wrapping up soon. He was getting nervous and he had never been so nervous like this before. This was a foreign feeling to him and he didn’t understand it. He waited for Felicity to come in to the lair and tried to calm his nerves.

*******************************

Felicity came into the lair and stopped only to close and lock the door. It was a bit darker than usual. She wondered what was going on with Oliver. He’d looked worried or something earlier, but it was probably because he just lost his company. Felicity wouldn’t have stayed but she really did need to pay her rent. Felicity would ask him what was going on in this mysterious meeting he had asked her to come to. She rounded the corner and came into the main room. As she saw what was waiting for her, she let out a gasp.

Oliver was dressed in an expensive, perfectly fitting suit. There were candles surrounding him in a half moon. He saw her expression and smiled, then walked over to her desk and picked up a bouquet of flowers and handed them to her.

“These are for you. I believe you said they are your favorite,” said Oliver in a gentle voice.

“Where did you find tulips in October?” Felicity asked.

“I know some people,” Oliver teased with a smile. “Come here and sit. I want to tell you something.”

Oliver pulled Felicity gently over to her desk and sat her down.

“Felicity, do you remember when I told you because of the life I lead, it’s better to not be with someone I could really care about?”

“Yes, I do,” Felicity replied, feelings from that moment she long ago buried reemerging.

“At the time, I was scared and fearful I couldn’t protect the ones I care about from my enemies. Now I see that I can protect them with help from those I care about.”

“You mean Diggle, Roy and Sara? Yes, they all help you fight your enemies Oliver.”

“Yes, them too. But there is one person that I care about most. Someone who believes in me and gives me the strength I need to face my enemies no matter what. She is the most _amazing_ woman I’ve ever met. She makes me smile and I would like to go out on a date with her if she will have me.”

Felicity was about to open her mouth to say something when Oliver put a finger up to her lips. “It’s you, Felicity. The woman I care about the most is _you_. You give me the strength to fight and the strength to keep fighting. I want to go out on a date with you, and only you. What do you say?”

Felicity was floored. She has had feelings for Oliver for a while, but he had feelings for her? And all the sweet things he said? “Of course I’ll have you! Err…I mean, I would love to go out on a date with you Oliver.”

“Great! I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 5:30?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, that sounds good,” Felicity replied. She is shaking with excitement. Did Oliver really just ask her out? The way he asked her was so beautiful and elaborate. If this was the way he asked her out, she couldn’t wait to see what the date would be like. Or what lengths he’d go to if he ever proposed to her.

“Okay, well I have to get home,” she says. “I’m watching my neighbor’s cat. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Felicity went to get up out of her chair when her knees got weak. Oliver reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close to him.

“I’m so clumsy. Thank you, Oliver.”

“You’re not clumsy, Felicity. It’s no problem. I look forward to our date tomorrow.”

“Me too. Are we going to the Burger Shack or the Red Lobster? How should I dress?”

Oliver smiles. “You should wear a dress, and we are not going to any of those places. I’ve been waiting to ask you for this date for a while, so we are going somewhere very special. Somewhere worthy of you.”

“Okay. I will wear a dress then,” Felicity said, smiling.

Felicity walked down the hall and Oliver watched her leave. He couldn’t believe it! She agreed to go out with him. Oliver continued to watch her walk away and realized he had never been this excited about a date before. This woman was truly special and it was about time he explored his feelings for her. He had waited long enough.

*******************************

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
